Under the Light of a Full Moon
by LoverofAllThingsGeeky24
Summary: Amaris Stone has wandered this world for awhile, stuck with a curse to change shape every full moon. On accident she meets the Charmed Ones and gradually forms a friendship with the well-known witches. With a neurotic Whitelighter unwilling to trust her but with the sisters at her back, she faces many problems in her journey to aid her new friends and rediscover who she once was.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

 _Author's Note: This is set in season six._

Yes, I know that I'm writing two Charmed series. Both are OC/Chris pairings *spoilers* but my OC characters are way different. At least I hope so. Also, this one has a slower relationship build between Piper's son and my OC, whereas in the other story that's not really the case. There origins/"species" are way different, too, so there's that.

I'm debating over whether or not I should continue with both stories-it all really depends on you, I guess. No pressure!

But anyway, I think, if worse comes to worse, I'll put one of the stories on hiatus to continue working on the other one. But I feel like I don't need to do that quite yet, seeing as I'm just starting both of them. I'll stop with my rambling here-no one really wants to hear it anyway.

I hope you like this one just as well as my other stories. Enjoy!

 **Prologue**

Amaris Stone ran, the grass feeling good and cool against her paws. The moonlight shone down on her, wrapping her up in her embrace, and Amaris couldn't be happier.

God, how she had missed this! Running around, wild and free, just like the wolf in her yearned to do. It hadn't been long since she'd been allowed to do this, granted, but that was with her past Alpha, a strict werewolf who had forbid them from giving into their wolf selves save for the full moon.

Though it did make it safer for everyone and kept exposure to a minimum, it wasn't right to deny the wolf the chance to be wild. Stifling it would cause the wolf to bottle things up, and then, when finally given the chance to run free,it would kill everyone in sight.

Such is the danger of keeping the wolf tucked inside.

It was then that her keen nose caught the scent of prey, a white-tailed rabbit to be precise. Hunting anything bigger than rabbits (animals like the fox or deer were okay too) was a no-no, because having a bear ripped to shreds and half-eaten would raise some questions.

It was better than exposing themselves or attacking an innocent human, she supposed, stopping mid-stride to sniff the air for the rabbit she'd scented earlier.

It was to her left, about twenty feet or so. So she took off in that direction, her form a mere blur as she rushed to get to her prey first. If she could smell it than so could the rest of her pack, so she had to get there first or they'd devour it before her.

However, as she got near to the rabbit she stilled. Heavy in the air was the scent of blood. Cautiously Amaris stalked forward, not sure what she would find. The blood was undoubtedly not from an animal-it was much too human. While it was true werewolf blood smelled very human in nature, there was the faint trace of wolf in it that was difficult to miss unless you weren't a werewolf yourself. And besides, her pack was far too good to let anything draw blood.

Finally, after a lot of wandering, she managed to locate the source of blood.

There on the floor of the clearing was a little girl. She was the very definition of the word innocent, with long blond hair and pale skin.

Though Amaris was wary to trust a random wounded stranger, as appearances could be deceiving, she knew she couldn't just let her bleed to death.

Sighing, she padded over to the girl and nudged her with her cold, wet nose. The girl stirred but otherwise didn't move. She was just about to commence the Change so she could take the girl back to her home to tend to her when she heard voices. She stilled, tilting her head to listen.

"Are you sure this is the place? Maybe your scrying was off."

A scoff followed this.

"Of course I'm sure, Piper. I may not have been a witch for as long as you but I'm pretty sure I know how to scry," another person returned.

There was a sigh, then a third voice joined the mix.

"Will you guys just knock it off? We have an innocent to save. Now, my premonition..."

Here, Amaris tuned them out.

Her fight or flight instinct was acting up, and though she loathed to be a coward, she also knew that randomly attacking people for no reason wasn't a very good idea, either.

Deciding that flight was the better option, she slinked off, making sure to keep the girl in her sights. Even though she had doubts about the newcomers harming the little girl, that didn't mean that she should trust them blindly. Her wolf for whatever reason had claimed the little girl as her own, to protect and defend no matter what.

She wasn't about to let them harm her further.

No more than a few moments later, three women stepped into the clearing. Two where brunettes and one was a redhead, but they all looked similar. They were all extraordinarily beautiful, and each looked prepared for anything.

Amaris figured they were probably sisters, and then her heart faltered as she realized what that might mean.

They talked of innocents and scrying. There were three of them, and all were sisters. More importantly, one had mentioned that they were all witches.

They were the Charmed Ones.

Oh how screwed she was.

~Page Break~

"Where did you see the Innocent in your premonition, Phoebe?" Piper questioned, and Phoebe's face scrunched up as she thought about it.

"Um, we're close, I think," came her reply.

"Well that inspires confidence," Paige muttered, and Phoebe whacked her in the arm.

They walked forward, searching for the girl Phoebe had seen being attacked by a demon. After only a few minutes they found here, and they hastily rushed forward, eager to save her.

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig breaking. The three sisters froze before they began to look frantically around for the source of the noise.

Then, from the edges of the forest trotted out a wolf. It was a rather large wolf, almost the size of a bear, with a blue coat so dark it was almost black. There was a splattering of white on its muzzle, the tip of its tail and one of its front paws. It regarded the sisters warily as it slowly walked forwards towards them.

"Piper freeze it!" Paige hissed, but Phoebe, with her newly gained powers of empathy, held her elder sister back.

"No, wait! She won't hurt us unless we attack first! She just wants to protect the little girl!" Phoebe exclaimed, and the wolf, alerted by the loud noise, paused in its strides, eyes locked on Phoebe.

In no time, however it started forward again, each step slow and designed to show the sisters that it wouldn't attack them.

Approaching Phoebe first, it sniffed her hand, and the witch in question felt her heart stop. To have such a large animal sniffing her like a domesticated dog was very unsettling. It then proceeded to smell each sister before backing off and away.

The wolf then did something very surprising. It sat close to the girl, eyeing them but looking calm and relaxed. It yawned before laying down next to the Innocent.

"So, uh, what now?" Paige asked, but no one responded. They were all wondering the same thing, too.

A howl broke out, and all the sisters jumped. The wolf's head shot up, and it cocked its head, listening to the howl. After listening to it for a few moments, it stood up. It let out a huff before looking over at the witches. Something in the sisters' eyes must've told the wolf that the girl would be left in safe hands, for it took off without so much as another noise.

The Charmed Ones stared after, unsure of how to proceed, until Piper took command. She stalked over to the girl, picked her up, and without so much as a word began the trek back the car. Phoebe and Paige, after exchanging a look, followed after her.

"Hey Chris, do you know anything about abnormally large wolves?"  
Chris Halliwell gave a start at the question and regarded his mother warily. She didn't know she was his mother, however, as it was something he didn't want to tell her. Future consequences and all that.

Chris glanced over at the little girl on the couch Leo had healed for them. She'd been severely injured a few hours ago but was now fine and resting comfortably but would probably wake up any minute. He regarded her for another moment before answering his mother's question.

"Er, no."

Piper looked disappointed by that answer, but was interrupted by Phoebe, who was coming into the living room, Book of Shadows in hand.

" 'The werewolf is a person cursed to change its form every full moon. Fiercely loyal and protective, this creature roams the forest, startling all who encounter it. Only those infected with a bite from this beast can turn into a werewolf, and its only weakness is silver. It is an immortal being who needs a pack or it will turn into a bloodthirsty, disorderly monster,' " Phoebe announced, looking proud of herself.

Everyone blinked as they absorbed this information.

"Are you sure it was a werewolf?" Paige questioned, and Phoebe nodded.

"The Book says that the wolf form of a werewolf is much larger than your average wolf," she informed them, and they all nodded. All except Chris, who was looking extremely confused and worried.

"You encountered a werewolf?" he demanded, sounding furious, and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Relax. It didn't attack us or anything," Paige said in an attempt to reassure their whitelighter. It didn't have the desired effect; instead, Chris looked even more concerned.

"And when were you about to tell me you meet a werewolf?" he asked, and the sisters exchanged looks before shrugging.

Chris sighed in exasperation-the sisters were so reckless sometimes. The stress of trying to protect them was driving him insane. Couple that with his mission to keep Wyatt from turning evil and he was surprised he wasn't growing grey hairs.

Suddenly the little girl stirred, grabbing everyone's attention. She sat up and eyed them before breaking out into a grin.

"Oh wow! Wait till I tell mommy I met the Charmed Ones!" she gushed, and the sisters smiled.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. That's my sister Paige and my sister Piper. What's your name?"

The girl thought about that for a second.

"Um, my name's Lila. Lila Einder."

The surname didn't register in anyone's memory, but they smiled and nodded at the little girl. Well the Charmed Ones did, anyway Chris was still paranoid about the fact that she might be a threat.

Then, out of nowhere, the girl asked something that startled them all.

"What happened to that pretty wolf?"  
The sisters exchanged looks.

"Uh, she ran off," Phoebe told her, and Lila frowned. Phoebe could sense her disappointment and sadness and cringed.

"Oh," was all Lila said, however.

"Well, mommy's probably really worried about me right now," she told them, looking sheepish as she did so.

"Who is she and what does she do?" Phoebe questioned, and the girl grinned but didn't answer right away.

"Mommy's a witch like you, but she's a lawyer," Lila said, brow furrowing as she said the word "lawyer," like she wasn't sure if she was using the right word or not.

Then the girl got up. She swayed a bit but managed to stay upright.

"Can I call my mommy?" she asked, and Paige nodded.

"Sure, there's a phone in the kitchen," she said, taking Lila's hand and leading her towards the phone.

Once they had left, Piper clapped her hands together and stated, "Okay, we need to find the demon that attacked Lila and then vanquish him. Then we can worry about our little werewolf problem afterwards."

Everyone set out to do just as Piper order, all except Chris who had a troubled expression on his face.

His gut told him something was going to happen soon. Whatever was coming he just hoped it wouldn't end too badly.

Oh how right he was.

 _So there you have it! The beginning of a new story! Again, I'm sorry my chapter/prologue endings and beginnings leave more to be desired. I really need to work on it, and I will, I promise. Anyway, you should come back read my next chapter. It'll be worth it, I swear. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: In order to give my story more time to develop, I've changed the Prologue so that neither Paige nor Phoebe know that Chris is related to them._

 **Chapter 1**

Amaris glanced up at the old Victorian house and bit her lip, uncertainty filling her. It was the right house, but should she proceed with her plan? After all, they might not even need her-they could easily defend themselves from anything that dared attack them.

Last night, after their Alpha had ended the pack meeting he'd called, Amaris had circled back, and was unsurprised to see that the girl had been taken, presumably by the Charmed Ones. The demon stench that covered the area where she had originally found the girl indicated that it was a low-level demon who'd had his snack interrupted.

She'd then done some research, followed some trails and called in some favors, all to find out who the girl was. Apparently her name was Lila Einder, and her mother, Jenna Einder, was a big time lawyer who struck fear into the hearts of those she went against. She was also a Wiccan, one with the power of premonitions.

However, when Amaris had dropped by Ms. Einder's office, she'd found out that she was frantic and searching for her daughter and was not in the office.

This information was gleaned from her assistant who had originally told her that the lawyer had called in sick. Sensing she was lying, Amaris had persisted in her questioning, and eventually, the assistant had crumbled and told her everything.

The fact that Lila had yet to be returned could only mean one thing: the Charmed Ones still had her. They were most likely trying to protect her from the demon that had attacked her earlier.

Earlier, she'd been intent on storming over to the Halliwell's home to demand that they return the child to her distraught mother, or at the very least tell her that her daughter was safe.

Maybe they could convince the mother that they just needed to vanquish the demon, but in order to protect Lila would need to keep her for a few days or so. It was better to let the mother know what was going on rather than leave her in the dark about everything (in her mind at least).

Now, though, Amaris was rethinking her original plan.

What would they do to her if she just walked up and asked them about the little girl they'd found? Surely they'd not only turn her away, but they'd know she was the wolf from earlier and would probably try to kill her.

And her plan probably wouldn't meet the witches approval, either. They didn't know enough about her to be able to trust her, let alone agree to any plans she proposed.

But the wolf wanted to know that Lila safe and that the demon who's harmed her would die, so she had to find out, danger or no. If she didn't, the wolf would freak out and she might go berserk, and no one wanted or needed her to go slashing people up.

So, taking in a deep breath, she walked over to the dwelling of the Halliwell's and knocked on their door. At first no one answered her, so she waited. As she waited, she began to feel that what she was doing might not be the smartest choice of action. She should be out investigating and trying to destroy the demon, not wasting time. If Lila was with the Charmed Ones then she should be perfectly alright. If the door didn't open in the next three minutes, then she'd leave and try to track down the demon and kill it. The wolf, however, didn't like this idea. It wanted to make sure the little girl was really okay, and it would not leave until it found out.

She sighed and closed her eyes, fighting to calm the wolf and rationalize with it. She couldn't just stay out here forever, a stranger standing at their door for no real reason. If no one opened the door soon she'd-

The door flew open then, and in response, her eyes shot open, too. If they were a threat it'd be best if she could see them.

Standing in the doorway was one of the brunettes from the night before. She recognized her scent easily-it was the woman they'd referred to as "Piper."

Piper eyed her for a long moment, her expression unreadable, before she asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Amaris blinked, startled by the bluntness of the question. Obviously this woman was the leader of her sisters, if her the tone of command was any indication.

The witch cleared her throat, and she remembered that Piper had asked a question and was waiting for an answer, so lost in her thoughts as she was.

Blushing sheepishly, she said, "Oh, I'm Amaris. I was just wondering about the little girl that I know you have."

Piper's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

Better to tell the truth than to lie, she mused. Lying wouldn't help the situation at all.

Sighing, she leaned in and whispered, "I'm the bear-sized wolf from last night."

Piper blinked stupidly at her before she backed away a little, her stance cool and guarded.

Amaris merely shrugged at Piper's obvious repulsion of her and told her, "You seem to value truth immensely. I figured that telling you the truth right off the bat might make you more inclined to not blow me up."

At this, the door opened a little wider, though Amaris could tell the the witch could still freeze or blow her up in a matter of seconds.

Still...

Closing her eyes, she mentally chanted, please don't blow me up, please don't blow me up, before asking, "I'd like to see her, if that's alright with you."

In her head, she guessed what all the book the Halliwell family possessed-the Book of Shadows, she believed-had told them. It had probably mentioned the immortality bit, silver harming werewolves, and more importantly, how packless wolves turn insane and bloodthirsty. She needed to know what she had to do to ease the woman's worries. So when Piper still refused to budge, she added before she could stop herself. "I'm bond to a pack, I assure you. No going insane and munching on the bones of harmless villagers for me."

 _Yeah, that'll really reassure her,_ Amaris thought dryly, watching alarm creep into Piper's face.

There went any chances of seeing Lila and making sure she was alright.

That thought concluded, she turned on her heel to walk away. However, before she was even halfway down the walkway, Piper's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait!"

She turned to find the witch hurrying down the sidewalk towards her. Amaris didn't move for fear the witch would rethink her decision and walk back into the house. Once she had finally arrived, Piper grabbed her by the shoulders, looked her straight in the eye and asked,"You really won't try to hurt us?"

Normally the wolf would call challenge to someone staring her in the eyes, but now, the wolf understood she'd have to do this calm and unflinchingly in order to be permitted to see the little girl.

Bowing her head but still keeping her eyes locked on Piper's, she vowed, "No harm will come to you or yours."

Piper hesitated, biting her lip in thought. Finally, she sighed.

"I can always blow you up or freeze you later," she said, as though to herself, giving a shrug of her shoulders as she thought about it. Then she turned around and walked back into the house, Amaris following behind her.

They'd barely entered the house when a little girl came running down the stairwell. She was making a beeline for Piper when she spotted Amaris. She halted, staring wide-eyed at the werewolf. With distrustful eyes she edged forward, gradually getting closer to the witch while making sure to steer clear of her companion.

When Lila was within a foot of both of them, Amaris slowly bent her knees so that she was at eye level with the little girl. Smiling warmly, she extended a hand and said, "Hi, my name's Amaris. What's yours?"

Lila's gaze flickered from her extended hand, to her face, then to Piper's face. Whatever she saw in the witch's expression must've been some form of encouragement, for a grin spread across her face and she eagerly grasped Amaris' hand with her own.

"My name's Lila," she said, and the two shook hands. Amaris smiled, and the wolf was pleased. Now that she was here, the wolf's instinct to protect those that were hers could be fulfilled.

She righted herself,mother turned to Piper and asked, "May I explore your home a bit more?"

The witch hesitated, so she added, "I'll be in your line of sight the whole time, I promise."

Piper sighed and gave a nod of consent. Amaris, grinning, spun on her heel and dashed into the living room, eager to explore as much as the house as she possibly could.

Piper, after chuckling to herself, followed her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything related to the amazing show, sadly.**

 **Chapter 2**

After a tour of the house, Amaris had asked to stay for a bit longer, just until the other Halliwells arrived. Then she would leave.

It was both an effort to protect Piper and Lila from the demon, as well as explain herself to all of the Charmed Ones when they came back home. Straight from the horse's mouth was better than secondhand information from a witch who didn't understand much about werewolves other than what the Book had told her.

And whatever the Book had told her was most likely far from the truth, if Piper's amount of fear when she first heard that Amaris was a werewolf was any indication. The Book was most likely just biased. Everything else magic related seemed to be.

Surprisingly, Piper had agreed to her request to stay/ Then again, she didn't know Amaris was only staying to protect her. That might not sit well with her at all, for she seemed the type to not like herself being viewed as weak.

The eldest Halliwell was a very good hostess and had offered her hot chocolate and cookies, a sentiment which Amaris greatly appreciated. She had, after all, skipped breakfast in order to come here.

Who knew barging in unannounced and without warning would grant such a warm, hospitable welcome?

And so here they were, sitting on the couch in the living room and talking about past memories of theirs. Both women had agreed it would be best not to let the little girl out of their sights. So Lila was just ten feet or so away from them, coloring and humming to herself. She seemed content enough with what she was doing, so the wolf didn't bother worrying.

"...and then I told him he was a big brave man with legs and that he could do it himself. He just looked at me like I'd spoken Pig Latin to him. It was a sad day for us werewolves, and I almost regretted being one."

The two laughed, sipping at their still warm hot chocolate while they chatted like old friends. In Amaris' mind, they were. They had similar personalities and interests, so it really did feel like they were old friends.

She was surprised that the Charmed One had accepted that she was a werewolf so easily and that she wasn't afraid of her. Her sisters might not, not at first, at least, but the elder sister did, and that was enough for Amaris. She was glad for Piper's easy acceptance, but even in the magical realm, it was very rare for people to be so okay with werewolves. Werewolves weren't as bad as others made them out to be. They had their flaws, sure, but so does every other creature. What made them so horrible?

Then the answer hit her. The wolf-shifters may be a neutral being, but when you're something that hunts animals for fun, well...

She opted not to mention this fact to Piper. It might not go over with the witch very well. That didn't mean she wouldn't be honest, however; whatever piper asked Amaris would tell her the complete and honest truth. Lying would just hurt the both, and Amaris didn't want that.

Piper was just opening her mouth to share another personal story of hers when a jingling sound emitted from the left of her. Both women turned towards the sound.

Amaris had heard the sound enough times to know that the jingling came from a whitelighter orbing somewhere. A pit of uneasiness wedged itself into her.

A whitelighter wouldn't trust her. They would have been warned beforehand that werewolves should not be relied upon by their oh-so-angelic Elders. The Elders reasons for not trusting werewolves were the very same as why the rest of the magical community didn't trust her kind. They were, as a whitelighter had once put it, "too savage, too unpredictable, and too wild to be trusted." Amaris wasn't sure why he had said this about her kind, since she had, after all, just saved them from a darklighter attack. The ways of the whitelighters and Elders would always remain a mystery to the werewolf.

Piper's face broke out into a smile when the whitelighter's features were finally made clear, and some of the tension leaked out from Amaris' shoulders. If Piper knew and trusted this whitelighter, then maybe they could trust Amaris, too.

"Hi Paige. What are you doing home so early?" Piper questioned, but the whitelighter wasn't listening. Her attention was all on Amaris.

So much for getting the whitelighter to trust her.

"Who's this?" the newcomer asked, gesturing to her. Amaris tensed, ready to bolt if need be.

"So, um, you remember that werewolf we met in the forest? Well, this is her in her human form," Piper explained, picking at the edge of a blanket on the couch while she talked, refusing to meet the eyes of this "Paige."

There was silence for a long moment.

" _What_?" Paige hissed through clenched teeth, eyeing her sister as though she were mad. In Paige's mind she probably was.

Piper took a moment to think about her response. Finally, she said, "Well, she's been nice to me and Lila so far, and I've kept an eye on her this whole time. She hasn't done anything that screams 'evil' to me yet."

When Paige still looked unconvinced, Piper added, "Look. She can prove she's the werewolf from before."

At this Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really. How?"

Amaris, however, had already caught on to Piper's meaning. She wanted her to shift into her wolf form. That was fine-she could do that.

She glanced woefully down at her clothes. They would be destroyed in the Change, but if she went to the bathroom to Change, then they might doubt that she was a werewolf.

With a sigh she took off the cardigan, shoes, and shirt she was wearing and handed it to a surprised Piper.

"Please hold these for me," she instructed, then began to Change, not knowing if Piper had listened to her or not.

Changing from human to wolf was a rather long and painful process, but maybe, since this house was full of magic, her Change might be quicker. Magic often affected the speed of a Change; usually it made it quicker, but if the magic refused to aid the wolf, then it would make the Change slower. Amaris hoped for the former. The Halliwells' magic deciding to trust her might inspire the witches to trust her, too, so there was that to consider also.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably only five minutes, the Change was complete.

Piper and Paige stared at her in shock, but surprisingly with no revulsion in their expressions. Amaris' gaze flickered over to Lila. Thankfully, the little girl was still coloring and hadn't noticed that a woman had just suddenly turned into a wolf.

Secretly, Amaris hoped Lila never would.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything related to Charmed. My OC is the only thing I own.**

I wanted to focus this chapter on werewolves rather than Amaris or the plot. There is a bit of Amaris and her feelings in here, but for the most part, this chapter is centered on how werewolves function (in my story, at least). Though no one has asked me about how werewolves work and operate yet, I still want to devote this chapter to clearing some things up and clarifying them. That isn't to say that that's the only reason why this chapter is up-I have another reason, but you'll just have to read to find out about that particular reason. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Once Amaris managed to Change back she was bombarded with questions from the awed sisters.

"Does it hurt when you Change?"

"Is it usually like that? All fast and seamless looking?"

"Do you like being a werewolf?"

"Do you have to Change at a full moon?"

"Does silver really hurt you?"

"Are your thoughts as a wolf different from your thoughts as a human?"

"What's-

Amaris held out a hand, and Piper stopped mid-sentence. She was a little bemused by the fact that they had barely stopped for breath, but she had to admit she'd be curious too if a creature she had no understanding of suddenly showed off what they could do.

Still, asking questions so quickly was a little disconcerting for her. Holding a head to her temple, she snapped, "Please stop asking me so many things! You're giving me a headache!"

Piper and Paige immediately obeyed. Amaris breathed out a sigh of relief. Feeling a little guilty for being so hard on the sisters, she said, "Sorry about snapping at you. It's just you were asking so many questions and I-"

Paige held up a hand, effectively silencing her mid-rant.

"It's okay. We don't blame you. In fact, _we_ should be the ones apologizing to _you."_

She shot Amaris a smile, one that was returned, albeit a little more halfheartedly than Paige's own.

"In answer to your questions...no, it doesn't hurt when I Change, yes I always have to Change at the full moon, silver does really hurt me, and my thoughts are relatively the same in both forms, though they are simpler when I'm a wolf."

Both sisters exchanged a look when they realized she had failed to answer two of their questions. Amaris caught the look, however, and sighed.

"Those two questions are difficult to answer, hence why I skipped them. I sort of...borrowed the magic that this house holds in order to Change faster. Now, this doesn't mean that I can access magic at will, much less the magic of you or your house. I just expressed my good intentions to the manor and it allowed me to borrow its magic. I swear it was just a one-time thing; I'll never borrow the magic this house holds ever again. I just wanted to Change as fast as possible, in order to make myself appear to be not as much as a monster as most see my kind as," she said.

"Uh, what? People see werewolves as monsters?" Piper demanded, sounding confused, and Amaris winced before nodding.

"An unfortunate side-effect of being an abomination to the laws of nature," she told her, a sad smile on her face as she spoke.

The two sisters shot her sympathetic looks.

"We're not exactly loved by the magical realm, either," Piper said in an attempt to comfort Amaris.

"Well, at least Whitelighters like you," Amaris replied before she could stop herself. She realized too late what she said, and covered her mouth with her hands.

 _Great job, Amaris. Attract the attention of the Elders by insulting them. Bravo. You're such a genius._

The witches narrowed their eyes at her words. Amaris felt a jolt of panic hit her as she assumed they were angry at her for insulting the Whitelighters.

But what they said next surprised her.

"Why do Whitelighters not like you?" the Eldest Halliwell asked. From what she'd read, werewolves were neutral creatures, but from what she'd seen, werewolves seemed to lean more towards the side of good.

So why would Whitelighters hate them?

"It's...complicated," Amaris replied, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. _Complicated and awkward_ , she thought.

How do you explain to a witch that Whitelighters are biased?

The answer: you can't.

Piper opened her mouth to press Amaris further, but was cut off by her before she could say a word.

"Please, Piper. You have your secrets; let me keep mine," she begged. Piper, after thinking about her request for a moment, reluctantly nodded.

With a gasp, Amaris remembered something. A question she'd forgotten to answer. She'd been so focused on the Whitelighters' hatred of her kind that she had completely forgotten about! And it would be rude to leave it unanswered, considering how nice the two Halliwell had been to her so far.

"You also asked me about my opinion on being a werewolf, as I recall," she reminded the two witches. She didn't want to just randomly start answering a question the sisters might have forgotten about, especially considering the topic was a very sensitive one. It was best for all of them for her to just ease into it.

Piper and Paige's eyes light up and they eagerly looked to her for her response to their nearly forgotten question.

Suddenly feeling sheepish, Amaris began running her fingers through her hair. It was a habit of hers that she had had for a very long time. It was also a bad habit, since it pulled strands of hair from her hair. She'd tried for years to break it, but to no avail. The only solace she had was that the habit only emerged whenever she was nervous, or an emotion akin to that, and fortunately it was rare for the werewolf to ever be nervous.

Except, it seemed, around the Halliwells. Around them, she felt like a timid, nine year old girl rather than the twenty-four year old woman she actually was. Then again, the eldest sister could just blow her up with a flick of her wrist, so maybe she did have a good reason to be nervous.

Finally, with a sigh, she decided to get over her problems and tell the sisters the truth she knew they wanted to hear.

"I'll be totally honest her. Sometimes being a werewolf totally sucks," she began. Piper sucked in a breath, not expecting that. Who wouldn't want the ability to live forever and transform into a ginormous wolf?

"It's just hard...I assume you both know I live forever?" Amaris asked, gaze flickering between the two witches. Both women nodded.

Amaris gave another sigh before beginning again, hands still going through her hair.

"Don't get me wrong, immortality is nice. I have the rare chance to see the world around me-the people around me-grow as a whole, yet I can still interact with them and walk amongst them like I _am_ them. That being said, immortality also grants-or curses, depending on how you look at it-the ability to see everyone I know and love die, while also reminding me off the fact that I'll probably never join them. It makes it so much harder for me to grow close to people, because as I do, I always have to keep in mind that they will pass on and leave me behind. It's a double-edged sword, I suppose," she said, adding a dry chuckle at the end.

Both sisters exchanged looks. They'd never thought about that before. However, before either sister could comment, Amaris continued.

"And of course, most people I befriend are normal, non-magical people. I eventually have to leave them after a few years, before they begin questioning why they're showing visible signs of aging and I'm not."

Silence fell. No one moved or spoke for a long time. So naturally, Amaris was surprised when Piper enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you for being honest," the witch whispered into her ear before letting the werewolf go. More silence passed. Amaris took the time to look at the clock and swore under her breath. She was over an hour late. Oh, her Alpha was going to flay her alive.

"I, uh, need to go," she said, jerking her thumb in the door's direction. Her voice was surprisingly thick, like she had been crying for a long period of time and had only recently stopped. Amaris gulped. The thickness in her voice could only mean one thing.

She was going to cry. She hadn't thought her admittance would stir such strong emotions within her, but then again, that was the first time she had ever admitted her hatred of being what she was to someone other than herself. However, there were more pressing matters than her musings about why she was so close to tears. She needed to leave, and soon. Showing weakness, even to people who had been kind to her, would not please the wolf. Crying was a sign of weakness, and pleasing the wolf and keep her from killing people was the ultimate goal.

The two sisters nodded in acknowledgement, but otherwise remained unresponsive. They were still too lost in what Amaris had told them to really pay attention to the world around them.

Amaris shot them a concerned look before leaving. She didn't want to leave them as distracted as they were, seeing as they might make them more vulnerable to attack, but then reminded herself that they were the Charmed Ones. They could take care of themselves.

She waited until she had walked a block or two from their house before she sat down on the sidewalk, uncaring about whatever looks she might receive in response to her blocking the path.

And then, for the time in a long time, she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

 _Now, not to insult your intelligence or anything, but I hope you guys understood my other reasons for writing/publishing this chapter. I also hope that guys like this chapter, and if you did, please, please review! Thanks for reading and have a fantabulous day (or night)!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Charmed related, but I do own my OC.**

 _Author's Note: I know, I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry about being so horrible to you guys, but I just...couldn't find the creative juices to finish writing a chapter. Don't worry, this isn't a hiatus notice or anything-I'm just saying this as a means of apologizing for taking so long. This chapter's pretty short, I know, but next chapter will be longer. I promise. Also, sorry about any spelling/grammatical mistakes. As I've told people in my Avengers story, I write most of this story on the IPad, and while I do try to re-read what I have, my eyes sometimes gloss over things. Not to say that all the mistakes are the fault of the IPad-I'm only human, after all. So sorry about any potential headaches you may get from reading my stories._

 _Apologies over, I'll move on to something else. How are you guys liking this story? I hope you enjoy it, because I know I love writing it, at least. Please PM me or leave a review with any questions you have, or if you like this or not. I hope you enjoy, and happy reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"I kind of feel bad for her," Paige admitted, biting her lip and staring at the door, as though Amaris would step through it any second.

"Can't be the easiest life to live," Piper agreed. The two sisters sighed, then went to check on Lila. The little girl was still coloring, a bright smile on her face. She was oblivious to the fact that her new friend had just left without saying goodbye. It was probably for the best. Then again, Piper had the sinking suspicion that Amaris would pop back into their lives sooner or later, probably more than once.

Even so, hopefully this would be the last they saw of Lila, at the very least. Don't get her wrong, she loved the little girl to bits, but typically she only saw people like her-Innocents-when they're under threat from a demon or warlock or Darklightef. So yeah, it'd be best if she didn't see the adorable little cutie ever again

"What are we going to tell Phoebe?"

Piper cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to tell Phoebe?'" she snapped, not catching on. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I mean, are we going to tell her about the fact that the wolf from last night came over and introduced herself or keep it to ourselves?" Paige said in an attempt to clarify her original question. Piper pursed her lips in thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"We'll tell her when she gets home, since secrets always seem to come back to bite us in the butt in this family."

"Now that's the understatement of the century," Paige muttered, but thankfully Piper didn't seem to hear her. As though on cue, Phoeve strolled through the front door then, babbling on and on about some difficulties at work. Until, that is, Piper interrupted her, a pensive look on her face.

"Hey, you remember the wolf we had a stare-down with last night, right?"

Phoebe stopped mid-rant to shoot her sister a confused look, though she nodded all the same. Paige nearly rolled her eyes. Queen of Tact Piper Halliwell was not.

"Of course I remember. Kinda hard to forget something that could easily rip my head off from my body."

Piper nodded, then, refusing to meet her sister's eyes, hurriedly added, "Well, shecamehereinherhumanformandrevealedherselfasawerewolfandbasicallyofferedtohelpus."

Phoebe blinked, then turned to Paige for a translation. Paige sighed.

"Thanks Piper," she muttered sarcastically, but Piper had already walked out of the room (probably to check on Lila and Wyatt.) Ugh. What was with her and her inability to overhear any sarcastic retorts her younger half-sister tried to make?

"Paige, focus. What did Piper just fail to try to tell me?"

Paige jumped, closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"So this woman came to the Manor and told us, upfront, that she was the wolf we saw yesterday. Meaning she's a werewolf."

At this Phoebe quirked an eyebrow. "I thought that was already established after we looked through the Book."

The half-Whitelighter nodded. "Well, yeah, we did already know that, or at least suspect that, but she came in, gave us some valuable insight on her kind, and offered to help us so she could get Lila back home sooner."

At least, that was their interpretation of the visit. They were pretty certain that she had come and had offered up her assistance. Maybe they were wrong, but they figured they weren't. They hoped they weren't, because they may need her help.

Phoebe nodded, but anyone could tell that she was wary of the werewolf who had come to her home.

"Did she leave us a number or anything to contact her with?"

A single, solitary shake of the head was her response.

"How are you expecting us to call her up and ask her for help if we don't have a phone number, Paige?" she said, storming off to track down Piper. Paige, with a sigh, quickly followed after her.

"She didn't really get a chance to. We may have, er, asked some rather personal questions, and she ran out crying before we could even ask," Paige called, realizing she wouldn't be able to catch up with her psychic sister. Phone stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around slowly so that they were face to face.

"She left _crying_? Why did she run out crying?"

Silence. With a groan, Phoebe turned back on her heel, determined to find her older sister. Paige followed after her. It didn't take too long to find her-she was in the attic, skimming through the Book of Shadows, probably to properly place the demon that was after Lila. She looked up when Phoebe stomped in, a sheepish Paige sauntering in behind her, though she quickly returned her attention back to the Book when she saw the expression on her sister's face. She was in trouble.

"Hi Piper. Emotionally abuse anyone lately?"

Oh yeah. _Definitely_ in trouble. If it wasn't for her empath powers, she wouldn't be as into the feelings of others as she was. But since she _was_ an empath, she cared a little too much about what other people were feeling.

"Look, Phoebe, I can explain," Piper said, straightening up with a sigh. The middle sister waited, face expectant, hands on hips.

"Well? Explain away."

"We just wanted to understand how her kind works is all. And we asked a question that we thought was okay, but obviously it wasn't. We didn't mean to make her leave crying. It just sort of happened," the elder sister explained, wringing her hands nervously as she studiously avoided locking gazes with anyone.

It was like a light switch had been flipped off. Phoebe completely relaxed and a smile made its way onto her face as she nodded, accepting her sister's answer.

"Okay then."

Piper and Paige exchanged looks, mutually deciding to just go with it for now. Who were they to question her being in a good mood? Unless she was possessed or something. _Then_ they would question it.

"Were you able to find a vanquishing potion for the demon?"

At this Piperr scowled, making it obvious as to what the answer would be.

"Nope. I mean, I found the demon, but there's no known vanquishing potion," she said, her brow furrowed, irritated by her own admission.

"You can just blow him up, right?" Paige asked. Piper thought about it for a moment before she shrugged.

"Probably."

"Should we be prepared to use the power of three spell as a back-up, just in case?"

Piper considered it, but ultimately deciding that the demon wasn't that powerful, shook her head.

"I don't think we'll need to resort to that. I'll just wave my hands," she began, making the gesture as she spoke, "and bam, no more demon."

Paige sighed wistfully and leaned against her sister. "Have I ever told you that I love your powers?"

She shook her head, and Paige pursed her lips, looking faintly upset.

"Well I do. They're awesome."

Phoebe grunted.

"I don't," she said, shoving her sister playfully. "You get all the kick-butt, mega cool active powers and I get... _un_ active ones."

Paige smirked at the now pouting Phoebe. "Aw, is someone jealous?"

Phoebe let out an indignant sound just as Paige chuckled and darted away, orbing away. Paige glared daggers at the space she had been in only moments prior before throwing her head up to stare at the area above them and exclaiming, "Get back here, you little cheater!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the door. Piper watched them go with a sigh before a smile bloomed on her face, and she followed Paige out the door, albeit at a slower pace.

All was well in the Halliwell home.

* * *

 _I know I say their names a lot in this chapter, but that's because I wanted to avoid any confusion of "who said what, who did what, I'm so utterly confused," because I know I feel that way a lot when I read books. This chapter was Halliwell-centric, but the next one will be Amaris-centric. That's all for now! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amaris threw her head back against the headrest of her chair and yawned. Beside her, her fellow wolves shifted in their seats around the round table, equally bored. She didn't sympathize, only because they didn't deserve her pity.

This meeting was taking much longer than she had anticipated, and she was on a tight schedule. Not to mention how tired she was. She'd been up all night, trying to track the demon who had tried to harm Lila, to no avail. She'd tried to recruit her pack-mates to help, but the second they heard she was working alongside the Charmed ones, they'd turn tail and ran, quite literally. Not that she blamed them, of course. Witches were typically grouped up with Whitelighters in her pack's mind, after all. Things had been tense with the pack since then, but it never got in the way of important dealings, thankfully. They just couldn't trust her, now that she'd made it known she was aiding some witches, witches who were known to be too close to the "enemy."

So she'd been searching, day in and day out, without any rest, and without any help to boot. So not only was she grumpy, but she was also exhausted while she had to sit here and listen to her Alpha drone on and on abot whatever it was he talked about constantly. Amaris had never cared enough to really listen.

"Amaris, I ask that you pay attention. This is a very serious matter that concerns us all."

Her pack-mates snickered as she flinched at the scolding from her Alpha, sheepishly turning to face him, face flushed in embarrassment. Her Alpha smiled at her, then sent his underlings a look, and they instantly went silent.

"Sorry, Alpha," she muttered, and he nodded before going back to what he had been doing originally. Amaris paid him no heed, her mind drifting elsewhere, towards the demon. Namely what it was, what they needed to do to stop it, why it was targeting Lila. But her thoughts were on what came after-if this was a one time thing, or if they would be working together in the future.

Then something he said caught her attention, and she tore herself out of her reverie to better listen.

"Demons have been scented in our territory, and it will not be tolerated."

Amaris perked up, knowing this could be her only chance to do something.

"Demons that are after little girls," she said, nodding. You could hear a pin drop as her Alpha ceased talking and stared at her while her pack-mates watched with baited breath.

Her Alpha arched a brow and finally spoke. "Oh, is that so? Why did you not share this with us earlier?"

She bit her lip, and pouting, replied, "I shared this with everyone, but they all turned coward and refused to help me rid our land of child-snatching demons."

Her pack stilled. Her Alpha silently stood from his seat, in all appearances seeming completely calm, though she knew better. He was furious.

"No one raised a hand to help?" he questioned quietly, and her pack-mates flinched at how deadly calm he was. Now, at least, they knew of their Alpha's rage.

"No, Alpha," and he nodded, taking it in. She watched him breathe evenly, eyes rapt on him. His mate placed a comforting hand on his arm, but he gently pushed it aside. She pursed her lips and stepped back, submitting to his desire to seethe.

"I see."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, with a bloodcurdling roar, he spun around and snatched a pack member by his neck, hoisting him up into the air. He struggled, but only briefly, before submitting. Her Alpha sniffed, and unimpressed, threw him across the room, where he connected with the wall. He fell to the ground and made no move to sit up. Mere seconds passed by before a loud, resounding cracking noise filled the room, and then the wall split, webs of lines and cracks extending throughout the concrete. No one uttered so much as a word as they all watched their Alpha, breathing heavily, sink back into his chair.

"And what have you found out?" he asked, as though the past minute hadn't happened and he hadn't just chucked one of his subordinates into the wall. Amaris couldn't help but sigh. She finally thought her pack had a good, sane leader, and then he goes and musses up her assumptions by doing something like this.

"Not much," she admitted with a grimace, not pleased with herself but knowing telling the truth was better then lying. He pinned her with a look, and she stared at him irritably before hurriedly looking away, knowing that staring for too long was a bad idea for all of them.

"Why's that?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not aware of the broad array of demons that exist. I have a scent in mind and a description, but nothing to compare it to."

She paused. She was going to be taking the ultimate risk with her next words, but she had to speak her mind.

"However, I would...if I worked alongside the Charmed ones."

His eyes twinkled with an emotion she couldn't quite place, and behind her back she crossed her fingers and hoped it was a good emotion.

"They know more about demons than myself, and are better equipped to handle them. This is, ultimately, in our territory, so they'll need me to help them. I was thinking we could combine our assets and take it down quickly and efficiently so we can bring peace back to our lands once more. This could maybe even strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, but I won't do it unless I have your permission, Alpha."

Her Alpha was silent, and she held her breath, impatiently awaiting his verdict. And she wasn't the only one. Her pack-mates tensed too, though whether it was because they wanted the same thing Amaris wanted, or if they were just eager to hear the pack's "golden girl" have her idea shut down was anyone's guess.

"A nice enough plan, but the other packs would spurn us for consorting with witches. However, if you deem it wise to aid them, then I see no reason why I should refuse this exchange."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she didn't look at him. Instead she bore a hole into the table. Just where was he going with this?

"That it is not to say that I approve of it," he continued, but Amaris had already caught on. She didn't know whether to be angry or ecstatic. On one hand, he wasn't ordering her not to do it, nor was he limiting her on what she could. On the other hand, she would seem like she was acting of her own accord to the other wolves, which would present many problems. Namely that wolves from other packs would come to hate her, she'd be an outcast, and should this go wrong, none of the blame would fall on her Alpha. He would be kept out of it all-she would take the brunt of it.

Still, what else could she do but agree? There was no way anyone else was willing to do it, but they needed this partnership in order to help themselves.

"I accept," she said, interrupting him from the long-winded speech she suspected he had started while she had been mulling things over in her head. He paused to look at her, surprised, before a grin erupted from his face. She nodded stiffly, then stood up. The eyes of everyone in the room were fixed on her.

"May I be excused from this meeting, Alpha? I would like to get started on things right away."

He grunted and waved a hand, indicating she could leave. She had to fight to keep herself from sprinting out of the room. However, she stopped as she passed by the fallen werewolf, and kneeling, she listened for the signs that he was still alive. He was breathing, and she could hear a heart beat. Satisfied, she straightened and stalked out of the room. Their eyes all followed her as she left.

She took the flight of stairs that would take her out of her Alpha's basement, the impromptu meeting room, at a brisk pace. Only when she was outside did she appeal to her instincts that were telling her to run, and did just that all the way to her starlight black 1964 Pontiac GTO, a car she was proud to own, considering how good of a condition she kept it in, and, after hopping inside it, hightailed it out of there.

She had sisters to visit, after all.

* * *

Here she was again, staring up at the vast manor before her. She was hesitant to approach it, since she feared none of the Halliwells would be up yet, given how early it was. Well, it was noon, but you never know.

 _You can handle this, Amaris. You've stared down worst things in the face and didn't turn tail, so why should you start now?_ she thought, giving herself a mini pep-talk. She inhaled deeply, and let out an equally deep exhale.

She managed to finally psych herself up to the point where she could walk forward unflinchingly, she did just that and knocked on the door. She wasn't in the mood to listen to the doorbell echo throughout the whole house. At first, no one came, so she waited, shifting on her feet as she did. Still, no one came. She sighed through her nose and made to go back to her car, all of her confidence leaving her, when the door opened. She turned back around, expecting to find one of the sisters, but was instead met with someone she did not recognize. He was brunette, with light green eyes, and she found herself admitting to herself that he was rather handsome looking, regardless of whether or not he was glaring at her, like he was doing now. However, he smelled of Whitelighter, something rather off putting, and so she wrinkled her nose and let her hands ball into fists at her sides.

"I need to talk to one of the Halliwells, please," she requested, surprised at how even her voice sounded. She was expecting it to be shaking with rage, with the likes of him being so close to her. The wolf was aroused and was demanding blood, and though it was a war to quell it, she managed to, reluctantly.

He stared her down for a moment before he shook his head. "No."

Her brow furrowed. Because that was exactly the kind of attitude that kept him alive. _Not_.

"Please. It's about Lila," she found herself begging. He scoffed once and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a familiar form coming up behind him and snapping, "Get out of her way, Chris. This is the werewolf from the other day."

The look she shot him was a scathing one, but when she turned her attention to Amaris, she was all smiles. Chris rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and retreating into the house. The two women watched him go before Piper turned her attention to her and flashed her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about him," she said, but Amaris waved off her words.

"It's fine. I completely understand. My first reaction when I see strangers at my door is to snap at them, too."

"But he doesn't live here."

"Ah, but he's your Whitelighter, which only makes it worse," Amaris countered, grinning.

Piper paused. "How do you know he's our Whitelighter?"

Still smiling, Amaris tapped her nose. "Keen sense of smell and the knowledge that some random one from 'up there' wouldn't be in your home 'just cause.' "

Piper nodded, understanding lighting up her face before she gestured for Amaris to come in. Amaris gladly accepted the invitation and stepped inside.

"The Alpha has okayed me assisting you. The quicker we get that pest off our land, the happier he'll be," she began. Piper hummed, and Amaris quirked an eyebrow, knowing the witch was thinking about asking something.

"Does that mean after this is over, you'll never speak to us again?"

Amaris halted in her strides, and Piper stopped with her.

"Do you mean as friends or cohorts?"

"Either."

She was touched that they might want to be her friend, but she didn't mention it.

"I'm not sure about helping you later on, but nothing I know of can stop us from being friends."

Except for the fact that her kind would hate her later, but she could deal with that. She hadn't had many friends outside of her pack before. Not in recent years, at least. What made it all better for her was that they were supernatural like her, so at least nothing in her life would be too weird for them, or vice versa. She would fight to the death to keep such a rare thing hers.

Before Piper could could put in a word of reply, a cry of "Amaris!" came from behind them, and then something came hurtling at her legs. Small, thin arms locked around Amaris' legs and nearly sent her toppling, but she managed to somehow stay upright.

"Hey Lila," she greeted softly, glancing down so that she could look into the little girl's face better. Lila giggled, a wide grin breaking its way onto her face before she ducked her head away, suddenly shy. Amaris chuckled, and as gently as she could, pried her off.

"And what have you been doing today?" she asked, and Lila shrugged.

"I wasn't allowed to go outside at all today, so I just colored and explored the house a little bit," she said, pouting at the injustice of it all. Then she visibly brightened as something came to her.

"Oh, I got to practice my magic today!" she announced proudly. Amaris, with wide eyes, sent Piper a questioning look over the little girl's head. Piper hastened to explain.

"Her mother was a witch and she apparently passed it down to her. Lila here is quite the little empath. We found out when she told us everything we were feeling throughout the whole day. It was bad enough with Phoebe-but with a little girl, well," she told her with just a hint of exasperation, and Amaris nodded, chuckling. She could only imagine how annoying that would get.

The power Lila had struck Amaris as curious, especially when one considered the demons that were after. A power like empathy wasn't really worth all of the effort the demons seemed to be putting in to capturing her.

So could it have something to do with the mother? She may not have that much of a power, either, but perhaps it was a way to get back at her, a means of revenge? Ugh, if only she knew what type of demon it was! Then she might get some answers.

She glanced up towards the attic and bit her lip. A glance into the Book of Shadows was what she had come here for, but she wasn't about to skim through it without their permission. She decided to get down to buisness and get it over with, so she politely asked Lila to leave so she could talk to Piper. Lila did so without hesitation or complaint. Amaris made sure she had gone before she turned to Piper.

"I know what the demon looks and smells like, but my problem is that I have nothing to compare it to," she began, hoping the witch would catch on to her meaning. Thankfully, she did, if the wary look in her eyes was anything to go by.

"You want to see the Book," she said, and Amaris nodded, lips pursed.

"If there was any other way I would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, there isn't-I'm not a demon thesaurus. The only way we'll be able to figure out what it is is if you let me see the Book."

Piper played with the idea in her head. They could keep a close eye on her while she flipped through pages, and even if she tried to steal it, what would a werewolf make of it? From her assumptions, werewolves weren't buddies with anything, least of all demons, so even if she didn't want it for herself, there was nothing else she could possibly have use for it. Chris would be mad at her if she agreed, but what else was new?

Mind made, she started for the staircase.

"Follow me," she ordered, and though the werewolf started a bit, she obliged.

 _Let's hope this decision doesn't come back to bite us_ , Piper thought, and with trepidation in her heart, she held the door to their attic open and allowed the werewolf to come inside.


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

 _I've had this idea in my head for a while, and so now I'm wondering: what if I introduced Amaris earlier in the series, like in season one? I'll finish this story first, of course, but after that... The ending, the biography of OC characters, relationships, etc. will remain the same, but I'll put her into the show way earlier. When I come to the chapters from the season this story is in and onwards, I'll probably just post them to the story, with a few tweaks here and there. This is thinking a little forward, I know, but I wanted to get it out there before I forget. What do you guys think? Would you like that? Better yet, would you tolerate that?_

 _Also, when I do eventually get to actual Charmed episodes, they won't take seven or so chapters to finish-two or three at most, I promise. When I make up my own chapters, however, they will be much longer, though rest assured, not as long as this._

 _Anyway, back to the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The attic was utterly enchanting, full of trinkets and goodies she would kill to have in her shop. But the Book...oh it was so beautiful. She stepped forward, which had Piper tensing, though she knew why. She reached forward and touched it. It gave her a little jolt before it seemed to accumulate to her presence, and she was able to open it without any more trouble.

"We already know what demon we're looking for," Piper confessed from behind her. Amaris stilled, then turned.

"So this was a test, then, to see if I was trustworthy?" She didn't sound mad, but then again, Piper wasn't exactly an empath. It was best to tread lightly.

"...Yes," she admitted guiltily, but to her surprise, Amaris laughed.

"It's alright, Piper. I understand. I would be worried if you hadn't done this."

She closed the Book, then placed her hands on her lips. "So what is it we're looking at, then? Anything I might have heard of?"

Piper arched a brow. "You know demons?" That was funny, considering she'd admitted she didn't know too many of them.

Amaris smiled wryly. "Not personally, but this isn't the first demon to sneak into our territory to commit evils, either. I know of a few." She threw up her hands in a 'what can you do' gesture.

"So what are we looking for, exactly?"

Piper's lip curled in distaste. "Lazarus demons."

"I take it from your tone that that's not a good thing."

Piper shook her head."No, not really. It's a very, very bad thing, actually."

Amaris opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted by a voice coming from right outside of the room, "Do I hear familiar voices?"

Amaris' hackles raised, and she whirled, prepared for a fight, but instantly relaxed her stance when she saw it was just Phoebe. Piper beamed.

"Oh, hi Phoebe," she greeted.

"Hi," Phoebe replied quickly before her attention zeroed in on Amaris. The werewolf, for her part, smiled and awkwardly waved.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Phoebe, when I lack a tail," she said, and they both chuckled nervously at how uncomfortable the situation was. Someone orbed in then and saved them, briefly. It was, thankfully, Paige and not their Whitelighter. She didn't think she could handle facing him again. But then, someone else orbed in, and it was him. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously but didn't say anything to her, instead turning to the sisters.

"Why is she up here?" he demanded. Piper opened her mouth to speak but Amaris beat her to it.

"I can speak for myself, Piper," she said, and though Piper looked ready to refuse, she didn't argue. The Whitelighter-though she knew it, she refused to dignify him, even in her head, with his name- turned his attention to her and gestured for her to speak.

"My intention was to look at the Book," Chris inhaled sharply, but she continued before he could cut a word in, "in order to figure out what kind of demon we were after. Piper's intent was to test me, to prove myself. And since I'm here, unharmed and well, I clearly am no demon, nor a being needed to be feared."

He scoffed. "So I'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

Her eyes narrowed until they were nothing but slits, and she let her wolf peek out, just a sliver, so that he knew she was not to be messed with. "Mine and Piper's. She was here when I touched the Book."

His gaze flickered briefly over to Piper, who was standing there, shifting uncomfortably, before it went back to her. He let out a disgusted snort before he orbed away.

Amaris stood there, huffing, for a moment before she turned. The sisters looked surprised, but managed to compose their features quickly enough.

"Well that was...interesting," Phoebe managed, and Amaris suddenly felt so,so guilty. She looked away, and said, "I'm sorry, I just-"

Paige interjected, stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I've-we've all wanted to clock him a time or two; trust me, we know how it feels to burst out at him."

Phoebe piped up then. "But, uh, it would be nice to know why you two hate each other so much. Just so we can try to avoid future situations like these."

Amaris sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "There is a reason, as you can tell, for why I said Whitelighters don't like us. A more specific one than my rather vague answer. Well, the start of all the problems, at least."

The sisters exchanged looks before Piper turned to her with an arched brow. "Oh?" They weren't going to touch the last sentence she had said. Not today, at least. Because, if her voice was anything to go by, it didn't sound like a pleasant story, and they didn't want to drudge up any unpleasant emotions. They weren't going to make the same mistake they'd made yesterday.

Amaris cringed in anticipation, and said quickly, just to get it over with, "We originated from a demon."

The reactions were just as she feared-revulsion and horror-so she went and hurried over to the Book before they could stop her. They followed, but she found the page she was looking for before they got to her. She gestured for them to take a look, and they did, warily. On the page was a handsome, ruggish blonde man with piercing blue eyes. The page was titled "Lupine."

"This is Lupine, the original werewolf," she explained, fingering the page fondly. She'd never seen him before, but like all werewolves, who respect and love their Alphas, she couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for him.

"He was a demon who could transform into a wolf even bigger than me, more animal than demon. Any wounds inflicted upon him would be swiftly healed. He was invincible, safe for his weakness to silver, a pure, magical metal. He pillaged villages, eating their townspeople, but unlike so many other demons, he found no joy in their deaths, only a hollow emptiness that threatened to consume him," she began, telling the story James had once told her, so long ago.

She paused to catch her breath, noting with satisfaction that the sisters were listening with rapt attention. A smile curved at her lips, and she forged on. "Eventually, he fell in love with a woman. But she was a witch, and it went against everything he'd ever known."

She knew when they winced that it struck some nerve, but she continued regardless.

"In retaliation, his fellow demons killed her, and he was left behind, alone and vengeful. He left demons and the Underworld all together after that and wandered aimlessly for years. Then he met his lover's reincarnation. They became lovers once more. Hating to lose her again, he devoted his life to finding out how to keep her by his side, always. Eventually, the thought came to him-he was everything he wanted her to be. Could he not change her, alter her so that she was like him? He vowed to do so."

She stopped, glancing over at them, waiting for someone to interject. No one did. "He explained everything to her, including his plan, and she agreed to do whatever it took. So he experimented-gave her his blood and saliva and injected her with it. Nothing worked. Until, one night, on a full moon, where in a fit of rage brought on by his failure, he bit her."

They gasped. "He was repentant, and did everything he could to help her, but he could not take back what he did. She forgave him regardless. Then, hours later, while tending to her, they discovered that her wounds had healed, and that she was stronger, faster, and could heal herself almost as quickly as he could. However, soon enough, she became careless, drunk on her power, and one day, on another full moon night, she bit someone, and passed on her 'gift. They, in turn, passed it on, and so the cycle went."

She tossed up her hands. "So ends the tale of our origins."

They stared at her, unsure of what to say. Finally, Phoebe managed to croak out, "Where are they now? Lupine and his lover?"

She tapped her chin, pretending to be in thought. "His lover didn't make it."

Their faces fell.

"Lupine, however, is currently sleeping in the guest bedroom in my basement."

Silence. Then, a chorus of "What?!" followed. She laughed.

"I'm kidding. We don't know where he is. After the death of his reincarnation's lover, Rebecca, he disappeared. We haven't seen him since."

As if on cue, a man shimmered into their attic. The sisters all jumped, then prepared themselves to go on the defensive, but Amaris gasped, eyes widening. She soon fell to her knees, head bowed. The man ignored the others and walked straight to the werewolf.

"You are Amaris?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her. She nodded, refusing to look up, much to the Halliwells' surprise. That was certainly a first.

"Wonderful. Now I need your help, Amaris. Will you aid me?"

She nodded frantically.

"But of course, Lupine. I live only to serve you."

* * *

 _Lazarus demons, I don't know too much about, but they sound pretty strong and powerful, and that's precisely what I needed. Sorry if I portrayed them or used them incorrectly._

 _Lupine was not added 'just cause,' I swear. He has a reason for being here. I know, the werewolves' origin story isn't very realistic, but then again, neither is Charmed and its story-line, but that's what makes it great._

 _Sorry if I made Chris sound like he was a horrible person. He's just super used to distrusting, and I thought he needed to be as aggressive as he was portrayed. They'll learn to like each other eventually. Also, in case you were wondering, this takes place after "Valhalley of the Dolls" but not before "Forget Me...Not." If I mentioned it took place some other time, disregard that, please, and refer to this instead._

 _Please, please read and review._


End file.
